The present invention relates to a display device.
In recent years, there has been demanded a display device that displays a high dynamic range (HDR) picture. Dynamic range is defined as the brightness ratio between the brightest spot and the darkest spot. Regarding such a display device, for example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2007-310045 discloses a picture display device that displays a high contrast picture.
The picture display device described in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2007-310045 provides a high contrast display, using an RGB projection display device that outputs light based on three primary color signals, and a Y projection display device that modulates the light from the RGB projection display device based on a luminance signal.